A Light in Darkness
by SilverTwilight19
Summary: There was a moment of silence that felt like eternity.“I’m sorry Anzu, but I don’t feel the same way.”“What…? But why?” “There’s someone else that I love. YxYY Please R
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to all YamixAnzu/Tea fans, but she just seemed to fit the part.

"..." talking

'…' thought

Anzu sat quietly in her room with tears streaming down her face. "How could this happen?" She asked herself. 'I thought Yami liked me. That he liked me as more then just a friend. How could this happen. It started out as a normal day. I got out of bed and was feeling confident. Today I was going to let him know. Tell him how I really feel about him. I passed him a note during history class telling to meet me after school at the park. I was so happy when I saw him coming.

"Yami, for a long time I've really liked you more than just a friend. I was wondering if you felt the same way about me."

"Anzu…"

"I know that you know that I know, that I've been going out with Yugi for a couple of months and that I broke up with him on our last date," I sighed. "The reason I broke up with him was because all of this time I wasn't really in love with him at all. I was really in love with you."

I looked in to his deep crimson eyes and whispered softly, "I love you." There was a moment of silence that felt like eternity.

"I'm sorry Anzu, but I don't feel the same way."

"What…? But why?"

"There's someone else that I love. I'm very sorry, but I hope we can still be friends." He said as he turned his back towards me and started to leave the park.

'I feel like I made a fool of myself.' I thought as I ran home. Once I got home I ran to my room and cried into my pillow for a good hour. ' What was I thinking? He always looks at me with such love.' Then I thought bitterly, ' But no… he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the one he really loved. I wonder how it is? Do I know them? Well I guess I'll never know till he tells me.'

While I was lying in bed that night I wondered what Yami did after I told him and what is he doing now.

The next chapter will be on Yami's POV after Anzu told him about her love for him. Please R&R

HeavensAngel009


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of

A Light in Darkness

Enjoy!

"…" talking

'…' thought

(A/N: This is with Yami after talking with Anzu)

I opened the door to the apartment that Yugi and I shared. He and I started living together after hid grandfather passed away. So he moved in with me.

"Oh, Yami your home", said Yugi form the kitchen. "So what did Anzu have to say to you?" I have a feeling that Yugi knew about Anzu liking me. "Um… sorry I shouldn't be asking something so personal. It's not my place." He stammered, but I had to tell him. I had to let him know that there was nothing going on between Anzu and myself. That she meant nothing more to me than just a friend.

"She told me that she was in love with me." I looked at Yugi and continued. " But I don't love her." I walked over and placed a hand against his warm face. "The one that I love is you, Yugi." I said as I leaned over and pressed my lips against his soft cheek. He blushed and said "Yami, I…" I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. How I have longed to hold him this way. " You're the light that lit up the darkness in my heart. When you came into my life I finally felt like I had something to live for. I was truly happy for the first time in my life. You changed my dull life to one that is bright and lively, aibou".

" Let go of me." He said. I pulled myself away form him.

" First you take Anzu away from me, then you tell me that you don't like her and you hurt her feelings, and now you want me to love you back?" He screamed, "All you've been doing is hurting me! Do you expect me to change the way I feel about just to better suit your needs! You're so selfish! The only one your thinking about is yourself."

He grabbed his jacket and slammed the door as he left the apartment. I hit my fist against the wall and cursed under my breath. Yugi was right. I am being selfish. I wasn't considering his feelings. I forced myself on him and he rejected me. Anzu probably felt the same way when I rejected her. It feels terrible. **_I_** feel terrible.

**Don't Worry** cause this is still a YamixYugi, but Yugi still has some feelings for Anzu (don't worry they'll be gone soon)!

I want to thank:

**Dark Mage of Sea **

**Hikari Riku**

**Pharaoh atemu's angel**

**Bellebelle3**

For the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. Next chapter will be Yugi after the 'fight' with Yami.

Please Review!

HeavensAngel009


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi rushed out of the apartment building he shared with Yami. He quickly ran across the street trying to get as far as he possibly can from the apartment building. He did not want to stop. He didn't want to see Yami again. He felt he humiliated himself in front of him. Yugi always looked up to Yami and always idolized him since the time Yugi could remember. Yami was always the something that Yugi wanted to become. He had been so cruel to someone who for so long has taken care of him and has loved him for so long. Yugi felt happiness. Yami cared for him and loved him so. Yugi felt his chest tighten. He lay up against a tree panting.

"Why….?"

"Why does he decide he should love me now….?"

"Yami….."

Yugi eased himself onto the cold ground. Every breath he took in was painful and icy because of the cold December air. He sighed heavily and watched his breath slowly disintegrate into the air.

"Why did it take him so long to tell me he loves me? When Anzu and I started seeing each other he did seem some what uneasy. But I thought that was because he might of liked her. The one he really liked was me. All this time….he's kept his feelings to himself…I thought we were friends you bastard!" Yugi slammed his fists against the ground. Tears fell from his eyes and melted on the cold ground.

"Friends don't keep things like this hidden from one another! You could've just of told me! I would have been happy!" Yugi tried to calm down as he rested his head against the tree. "This tree….this tree reminds me of him." Always there to help and to support. Infinite.

"Yami……..If you really care for me as much as you say you do then how come you aren't here beside me?" The sound of leaves brushed the ground. Soon he was standing right beside him. Always there beside me…the tree. He had come for him. He must really have cared.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up to gaze into those deep red crimson eyes. Enchanted to see his own reflection in the them. It's like Yugi was looking into his heart. Yami bent over to sit next to Yugi.

"Yugi, I want to apologize."

Yugi responded with silence.

"I forced myself onto you against you will. I put our relationship in jeopardy.

I felt like I went into the trust you and I share. It's like I broke that trust when you deliberately ran off like that. The truth is I feel terrible about it. Even if you don't feel the same way about me I still want to be close to you I still don't want anything to change between us. If you hate me for being selfish I can understand. Your right I wasn't thinking about anyone but me. Just please…say something to me….say anything you want….but what hurts me the most is the fact that I hurt you. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for something like that."

"Yami…I…..I can't help but feel that….everything I've worked for…you have taken from me. I can never forgive you for that! But at the same time I…I want to be closer to you. You're everything I want to be. And if I can't have any of that then the next best thing is being close to you."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means I can never become you no matter how much I try."

"But you are Yugi. No one can ever be you. There isn't a person who could ever replace you. The reason you can't be me is because I am me. You are Yugi Muoto. That's why I fell in love with you. Because you are you, Yugi."

"Yami…you…."

"Yes?"

"You idiot…." Yugi nestled his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami reluctantly put his arm around Yugi pulling him closer. Yugi blushed.

"I don't think I could ever hate you Yami."

"Yugi….?"

"Never mind I'll tell you some other time."

"Alright. I can wait. Even if I have to wait forever for your answer." And with that Yugi fell asleep and snow fell.

Yugi woke up and found himself sleeping on top of his bed with the same clothes on as he was wearing last night. Yugi was startled. Last night seemed like it was such a blur.

Yami……….

Yugi felt his body heat up and the sound of his companion's name. When Yugi saw Yami that morning he felt his heart leap. Well, he thought, this is going to be a very interesting day.

'I wonder what we'll do today"

Sorry I toke so long to update, School and family issues.

Hope u liked the chapter!

Please review


End file.
